


《周六夜补习》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey
Summary: 家教老师谷蓝帝×高三学生姚弛





	《周六夜补习》

**Author's Note:**

> 家教老师谷蓝帝×高三学生姚弛

00

 

“我向你讨要一句爱。”

 

01

 

家教老师很准时地到了，他在门铃第二次响起之前拉开了门，脚步急促地一起走进房间，顺势落了锁。

“今天我家里没人。”

姚弛说完就坐在位置上开始做题。正对着的窗户灌进一阵风，吹得练习卷沙沙作响，可他还没写几个字，就放下笔站起来问正准备练习题的谷蓝帝，要不要喝点什么。

事实上还没等谷蓝帝回复，他就着急地贴上去，把谷蓝帝推倒在床上，开始接吻。

 

02

 

姚弛高三了。他的成绩还算可以，但不太稳定，有时过得了心仪大学的分数线，有时又差那么一点。父母担心他高考失利，便请了个家教老师，每周六给他补课。

谷蓝帝今年大四，上的是姚弛心仪的那所大学。朋友说有个家教工作看他要不要，他想了想，可以赚钱，就答应了。

见到姚弛的第一眼他就在想，世界上怎么会有这样俊美的人。他的五官很深邃，带有点混血的意味，第一次遇见的时候姚弛穿着夏天校服，露出白皙细长的手臂和小腿，白色的袜子上印着芝麻街的卡通图案。

“老师对不起，今天有篮球赛，所以晚了点。”姚弛的脸上洋溢着青春的笑容，把谷蓝帝领到书桌前坐着，自己去换了一套干爽的衣服。

“你好，我叫谷蓝帝。”

“嗯，老师叫我小弛就可以了。听说你是Q大的？”

谷蓝帝点点头。

“啊，老师长得这么好看，是校草吧？”

谷蓝帝听着夸赞，不好意思地挠挠头，“没有啦……”

他们边补习边聊天，在听到谷蓝帝每年都拿全额奖学金的时候，姚弛“哇”出声。

“你真的好厉害！”

平日里夸赞听得多也没什么感觉，今天不知道怎么了，感觉自己快被姚弛夸出花来。他看着姚弛单纯的脸，仿佛在看一只不惧怕人类的小奶猫。

他喜欢猫。

 

03

 

他们接了一会儿吻，谷蓝帝翻身把姚弛压在身下，两手撑在他脸颊边，低头凝视着他。

他抚摸姚弛的脸庞，身下的人亲昵地往他的手心靠了靠，在纵横交错的纹路上吻了吻。谷蓝帝俯下身，极其珍惜地亲姚弛的额头，眼睛，鼻尖，下巴。细细密密的吻像春日的樱花瓣一样落下，姚弛吐出一口气调整呼吸。他的指尖在谷蓝帝的脖子上来回游走，而后伸进衣服里开始抚摸肩膀。

谷蓝帝的温柔像一条丝滑的绸带一样环绕着他，把他从头到脚裹起来。姚弛有点急，便抓着谷蓝帝的手，伸进自己宽松的T恤里，爬过自己的小腹。

谷蓝帝眨了下眼，觉得姚弛难耐的样子格外诱人。他一下子脱去T恤，咬上那对锁骨。在会被衣服遮挡住的地方，谷蓝帝肆意地留下一个个红色印记，胸前很快就开满了花，还有因为舌头舔过而留下的水痕。

他咬住姚弛的右乳尖时，没有忽略这具身体的轻微颤抖。小巧的乳尖和姚弛本人一样可爱，谷蓝帝轻轻啃咬着，大手抚摸腰侧，极尽温柔地对待这躯胴体。

虽说不是第一次，但姚弛还是会紧张。他的手指伸进谷蓝帝发间，极力忍耐着胸口传来的奇异感觉，不让自己多加颤抖。

 

04

 

一个月过去了，每周六的晚上逐渐成了谷蓝帝最期待的时间段。他没有说固定教什么科目，只要是他会的，他就教给姚弛，涉猎之广令姚弛咋舌。

“谷蓝帝，我太崇拜你了！你真的好厉害啊！我还不知道能不能考上你那所大学嘞……”

“一定可以的，你最近进步很大，成绩基本稳在分数线上面了。”

“那我以后可以在大学里面见到你吗！”

“可是，你入学时我刚好毕业……”

姚弛失望地垂下头，在草稿纸上无目的地画着，“这样啊……”

“你好像不开心？没事啦，我们也可以约出来玩啊。”

“真的吗？”

姚弛扔了笔，轻轻抓住谷蓝帝的袖口，满目纯真又希冀地看着眼前的人。

“当然。”

他突然想伸手摸摸姚弛的头发，手刚动弹就又自我克制住了。他还想捏一捏姚弛的脸，可一切的举动都过于亲密，不应该是个家教老师应该露出的模样。

 

05

 

“上周也胡来了，这周也要吗？小弛？”

姚弛用手臂遮住透着粉的青涩脸庞。他当然说不出羞耻的“要”字，而是抓了抓谷蓝帝的头发——平日里这么温柔的人，居然还有这样颇有些邪恶的一面，虽然说姚弛已经领教过了。他抬腰，撞了下谷蓝帝的胯，宽松的棉布及膝睡裤就被脱了下来。

谷蓝帝隔着内裤搓了搓姚弛的勃起，半勃的性器又硬了好几分。当他那会被中世纪教廷宣判下火狱的舌头舔过突出的顶端的时候，姚弛终于惊呼起来。

当然没有人给他口交过，于是当他性幻想的那张清冷面庞埋在他下身时，一声惊雷在亚马逊丛林里炸开。

“乖，很舒服的。”

谷蓝帝温柔地引诱着，脱下姚弛的内裤后立即含住了那炙热高温的物什。

温热的口腔在他的阴茎上收紧，像落在温泉里一般舒服得令人发指。姚弛紧紧地闭着眼睛，嘴巴发出几声零散的呻吟。

谷蓝帝加快了点速度。他吞吐的同时还用舌头舔着几条青筋，在龟头上肆意地撩拨着，偶尔恶意地吮吸一下。这种一动不动却仿佛在操谷蓝帝的嘴的错觉致使姚弛把心脏丢到了活火山里。

他爽到头皮发麻，几乎要疯掉。

“不要了，不——”

强烈的射精欲望翻腾而至，姚弛一边胡乱地摇着头，一边要挣脱开，谷蓝帝却坏心眼地一个深喉，迸发的精液被直接吞了下去。

谷蓝帝居然咽下了那些东西。

姚弛大喘着粗气，紧抓着身下床单的手被一点点打开和谷蓝帝五指交扣，一边接吻。

谷蓝帝是温柔，同时也霸道得很，两者结合起来并不矛盾。他从枕头下面翻出一管润滑剂和一个套。

“小弛，课业不能落下，今天给你补补生物。”

姚弛迷蒙地以为家教老师的意思是等做完了再补课，一只手在他的后背抚摸着，点了点一块骨。

“这是什么？”

“什么……？”

谷蓝帝咬了一下姚弛的喉结作为惩罚。

“什么骨？”

“蝴蝶骨……”

“对。”

他的意识逐渐被那只游走的手操控，从后背滑到前胸，一下子捏住了胸前一点。

“这是什么？”

“哼……嗯……乳头……”

“这个呢？”谷蓝帝开始画圈。

“乳晕……”

一些温热的胶状物抹在穴口，姚弛自动把双腿折开了点方便动作，山野百合的味道慢慢萦绕着，姚弛闭上眼就可以想象自己正置身于荒郊野岭。

谷蓝帝的动作一如既往的轻缓，插入一根手指慢慢扩张，旋转着拓宽绝对领域。他吻走一切即将从姚弛眼角掉落的泪珠，把套子塞到姚弛手中，让他拆开。

当谷蓝帝把湿淋淋的手指抽出来换上勃起的阴茎抵在入口时，姚弛还是兴奋得颤抖了起来。这不是他和它第一次打照面，但无论是第几眼，都可以为之惊叹。他握着谷蓝帝的阴茎想往自己的洞里送，奈何穴口水得一塌糊涂，在股缝里来回磨蹭，蹭得姚弛有点急。

“小傻瓜，”谷蓝帝忍不住笑起来，把姚弛的手抓到唇边吻了一下，“让我来。”

龟头一点点撑开穴口，慢慢往里推。姚弛发出细细微微的闷哼，但显然谷蓝帝扩张做得很到位，他并没有多难受，被填满的那一刻发出满足的叹息。

我和他是多么契合。

姚弛没等到下一步动作。他用湿漉漉的眼睛疑惑地看着谷蓝帝，他的家教老师示意他低头看看他们俩的小腹间。

于是姚弛看到自己半勃的性器戳着谷蓝帝的小腹，透明液体抹得乱七八糟。他羞耻地想扭头，又被捏住下巴。

“这是什么？”

谷蓝帝温和的语气里带着不容置喙，被他捏着下巴的人颤抖着嘴唇，吐出两个字：“阴茎……”

“对。”家教老师点点头，奖励似的抽插了一下，“它有哪两种状态？”

“疲软和、勃起……”

“是这样没错。”

谷蓝帝双手握住姚弛的窄腰，开始缓缓地运动起来。

 

06

 

“谷蓝帝，你喜欢吃水果糖吗？”

“挺喜欢的。”

姚弛开始在书包里翻找起来。他说同桌给了他几颗水果糖，非常好吃，想和谷蓝帝分享。

可他找了大半天也没翻出来，沮丧地说找不着了，谷蓝帝笑着安慰他，没关系的。

可是真的很好吃啊，想给你尝尝。——啊，有了。

谷蓝帝一扭头，一双柔软的唇瓣就贴了过来——姚弛在吻他。

他有点失控地张开嘴，一条柔软的舌头推了一颗圆球状的玻璃糖过来，甜甜的蜜桃味来回投递，和姚弛的嘴一样甜。

谷蓝帝把本站着的姚弛拉到自己怀里，手抚着他的后颈按向自己，不断加深。既然是他先主动，那就没有放过的道理了。姚弛被他吻得头脑昏涨，双手无力地推着谷蓝帝的肩膀，终于得以停歇，吸一口氧气。

那颗蜜桃硬糖在推拉间又回到自己嘴里，姚弛咬碎粉红色的玻璃糖，用有着粉红眼角的双眸向谷蓝帝送着柔波。他坐在谷蓝帝的腿上，感觉到了异样的变化，于是凑身下去又亲了一下谷蓝帝的嘴角。

“老师——我喜欢你。”

 

07

 

谷蓝帝终于大开大合地冲撞起来，姚弛的后穴紧紧的吸着他，每次拔出来都会翻出一些嫩肉，又随着插入的动作带进去。

谁能想到呢，外表纯洁的姚弛，却有着这样一具性感诱人的身体，而这具身体只属于他谷蓝帝一个人。

无限的兴奋如尼加拉瓜大瀑布般一泻千里浇了他一身，他狠狠地顶上姚弛的敏感点，满意地收获一声高亢的吟叫。

“这是什么？”

姚弛爽得流泪，呜呜咽咽地回答：“前列腺……”

“舒不舒服？”

“嗯啊……舒服……”

姚弛的双腿早已失了力气，夹不紧谷蓝帝的腰，大开着被按在身侧以便让谷蓝帝进得更深。他的脸像清晨刚从枝头摘下的蜜桃一般，汗水泪水是还未蒸发的露。

姚弛是神，谷蓝帝是虔诚的信徒。他是维纳斯，是厄洛斯，是阿多尼斯，是凡人狂热追求且为之倾倒的任何身份。而谷蓝帝让他开花，捻了天边的云彩在他的身上盖了一个又一个亲吻，结出甜蜜诱人的车厘子。

小甜心被干得失去了理智，无力的手伸进谷蓝帝的衣服下摆，轻柔地擦过腹部沟壑。他爱死了这个自律的人在操自己时露出的疯狂神情，好像可以为了他而抛弃整个宇宙。

他们顺势热切地接吻。姚弛暧昧黏糊的呻吟被谋杀于两双温热的唇瓣间，啧啧水声隆重登场成为替身。随着下压的身子，谷蓝帝的阴茎进得前所未有的深，力道之大让姚弛无力与其翻搅舌头，在谷蓝帝的肩背上压出钩月，哭了起来。

“太深了……”

他胡乱地摇着头，热泪从眼角流下湿入床单，抽噎着求谷蓝帝。

操干之人的囊袋与他的臀瓣似为两块相吸磁铁，每下抽离都能换来火星地球相遇似的撞击，浪荡的拍击声反反复复快得像自带回声。

姚弛不知道自己什么时候又射过一次了，总之腹间沾着精液，性器也又站了起来。

他收紧了一下后穴，感觉到插在里面的器官又涨了几分，被柔软肉壁严丝合缝地吸着，反反复复的抽插把穴口摩擦得快要起火。

姚弛被操射第二次的时候，谷蓝帝也终于肯停歇了，射在安全套里后拔了出来。

他趴在自己身上喘息，无限温柔地吻着自己的眼睛和脸颊。姚弛用被许佩里翁抚摸过的眼看着谷蓝帝，生出几丝柔媚，“我家人今晚都不回来。”

“所以呢？”谷蓝帝含笑看他。

姚弛眨眨眼，环着谷蓝帝的肩滚了一圈，扯掉装着精液的安全套，用手青涩地撸动起来。

One more time.

他听到自己有点哑的嗓子调皮地冒出一句英文，11个字母组成3个单词，组在一起就是活生生的引诱。

于是姚弛的双腿颤颤巍巍地跪在谷蓝帝腰侧，扶着他的性器就要往下坐。谷蓝帝哄他别急，从床头的柜子上摸到一个未拆封的安全套。

“不要。”姚弛撒娇，把一盒安全套都扫到地上去，双颊红得像火烈鸟的羽毛。“我想要你射给我。”

他终于吞下粗大的阴茎，一通到底的裂天感让他爽得绷直了脚尖。姚弛睁开滚着珍珠的眼，清楚地看见谷蓝帝黑色眸底一下子翻涌上来的爱与欲，气势有如海啸，排山倒海地将彼此淹没。

姚弛坐起下落了十七下就完全脱了力。他的双腿早在先前的那场激烈性爱里就开始打颤，而谷蓝帝就任由他独自起伏。他遂软下身子趴在谷蓝帝身上，睫毛扫着谷蓝帝的脖颈。

“没力气了。”他显出一股猫一般的依赖，啃着谷蓝帝的右锁骨，下一秒就如愿以偿。

谷蓝帝往上一下一下地顶。从未尝试过的体位带来的是百倍的刺激，姚弛反射地闭上眼，承受雨打芭蕉般的密集撞击。家教老师很聪明，很快就又找到了他穴里最隐秘的按钮，每按一下就搭起一层通往天堂的阶梯，姚弛的面前出现了云彩，飞鸟。

他们会在天堂里继续做爱。

姚弛已经完完全全被操开了，操熟了，全身透着最清新的粉，林间桃花的味道从遥远的地方飘来，风把压着试卷的圆珠笔吹落在地，一声脆响湮没于无止境的呻吟。

“谷蓝帝……谷蓝帝……”他失神地喊着心爱之人的名字，一遍一遍地低喃，在心上雕刻。他的家教老师——理性、自律的家教老师，愿意在他这里抛掉这些性格，和他沦陷。他们上辈子绝对是天生一对的亚当夏娃。

天堂梯建好了，他们手牵着手走上顶峰。

 

08

 

谷蓝帝听到玻璃糖被咬碎的声音，他脑子里的弦也清脆地断了。

“我们是同性。”他极力克制自己的欲望，“你才刚成年，爱情不是游戏。你无法独自面对一切，包括父母的不包容，朋友的另类目光，还有——”

“我想你不会让我独自面对。”姚弛宣告。谷蓝帝很爱姚弛散发出来的那股自信气息，他看向姚弛坚定骄傲的双眼，和他接了一个温柔绵长的吻，还能尝到蜜桃玻璃糖的味，但不及姚弛万分之一甜。

“而现在你只需要诚实地说，你爱我。”

 

09

 

“我爱你。”

他在姚弛的耳边低语，穿过几个日出日落，和那一天姚弛向他讨一句爱时他的回答无缝地重叠。

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
